


Outtake #1 - The Woo Him With Baked Goods Plan

by kinetikatrue



Series: Of Politics, Cupcakes and Roller Derby [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, lesbian exhibiitionist barbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/pseuds/kinetikatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Z's opinion, one of the best perks of working the counter at It's Not A Cupcake is getting to make up stories about the customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake #1 - The Woo Him With Baked Goods Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly in 2009, after Tennessee has graduated from USC, started grad school, worked on the 2008 anti-Prop. 8/pro-Obama grassroots campaign, burned out and found refuge in cupcake-baking and roller derby (which also has fic coming about it).

Their first customer, most days, is a guy named Brendon who buys a box of a half-dozen cupcakes, half Disney-princess-themed in mosaic sprinkles and half assorted colors of the sculpted, dyed coconut 'pubes' line. Most days, he makes the same, bad 'going down on them' joke. And most days Z laughs at him as she gives him his change.

She's never asked who he's buying them for. But, then, she mostly doesn't; she prefers to make up her own stories about the many and varied fates of their baked goods. She perches on her stool behind the counter and smooths her skirt over her thighs and leans through the pass-through and tells them to Tenn while she decorates whatever's currently on deck to be put on display.

She calls Brendon's story 'The Long-Term Woo Him With Baked Goods Plan'. Some days, when she's feeling optimistic, she allows him to reach his office and offer the object of his affections a perfectly-groomed cupcake and get a smile in return, but when she's feeling gloomy she'll have him trip over nothing and smash all the cupcakes when he lands on them or lose them all to the depredations of the other people he works with before he can even set one aside.

Z knows she's capricious, but she's really okay with that. After all, it got her and her girls this bakery. And she wouldn't take the chance to decorate cupcakes while humming off-key songs about baked goods away from Tennessee. Not for the world. Or a record contract.

Particularly not as long as they let her keep making provocative dioramas for their front window using her old barbies. They've always all been lesbians - and they're hers, so they're totally exhibitionists.


End file.
